What If they were Married
by CoFfEeGaL216
Summary: Awnser to a challenge. What would the life of the Gilmore Girls be, if Lorelai and Christopher were married, and Rory was one of the Princesses of Chilton
1. Chilton

Disclaimer: in part 1  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
2--Chilton  
  
Fade in-Hallway Chilton Prep  
  
Â  Â  Rory stand leaning up against her locker waiting for Tristan and the rest of their friends,  
  
Tristan walks up behind Rory, grabbing her waist he whispers "hey gorgeous" as he kisses her neck.  
  
Rory turns around to look at him, :"Hi Tris, ya miss me?"  
  
Tristan smiles at Rory, "Yup" he replies kissing her. Â   
  
Rory's bestfriends Madeline and Louise walk up to the couple, Madeline just smiles at the two while Louise interrupts them, "Hey Lovebirds we have a situation to discuss." Â   
  
Rory and Tristan break apart as Rory attempts to fix her hair Tristan says, "Louise what's going on that you felt the need to interrupt," Â   
  
"well" Louise begins,"we're throwing a party tonight." Â   
  
Two guys walk up to the group and Tristan waves to them it was Louise's boyfriend John who was also Tristan's cousin, and Madeline's flavor of the week Adam.  
  
"Hey guys" Tristan greets them. Â   
  
"so" john inquires "did the lovely ladies inform you of the party plans?" Â   
  
Tristan laughs,"Yeah and guess what the three musketeers are doing now?" Â Adam looks at Tristan then the girls, then John, before saying, "they couldn't be trying to decide what they were going to wear now could they?". Â   
  
The girls walk over and say in unison, "we need to go to the mall". Â   
  
John kisses Louise's cheek smiling at them "Surprise, Surprise." Â   
  
Rory smiles at Tristan "you comin with us babe?" Â   
  
Tristan kisses the top of his girlfriend's head, "No way gorgeous get Lorelai to take yA's". Â   
  
Madeline tosses Rory her cell phone, "Call her Ror, she's got great taste". Â   
  
The rest of the group continues talking as Rory calls her Mom.  
  
*splitscreen rory/lorelai* Â Lorelai awnsers the phone on the second ring, "hello"  
  
"hey Mom I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me, Madeline, and Louise"  
  
Lorelai smiles at the phone, "sure babe, what's the occasion?"  
  
Rory looks at Madeline and Louise giving them a thumbs up, "Louise is having a party tonight."  
  
Lorelai grabs her purse and car keys, "OK babe, I'm on my way to the school, tell Tristan to stick around I have a favor to ask the both of you."  
  
Rory just looks at her shoes, "OK Mom, see ya soon," hanging up the phone and giving it to Madeline, "she's on the way," Rory looks over to Tristan, "babe can I talk to you for a SEC?"  
  
"Yeah ROR," Tristan smiles at her, "guys we'll catch up with you outside."  
  
Madeline, Louise, Adam and John walk ousted.  
  
Rory turns to Tristan and kisses him lightly, "My Mom wants to talk to us when she gets here."  
  
Tristan grabs Rory around the waist, "Why what's up?"  
  
"I dunno," Rory smiles "I think she wants to get us to watch Chris, Juliet, and Juliet's little boyfriend tomorrow night so her and daddy can go out on the town."  
  
Tristan kisses Rory's forehead, "I'm game ... wait a second did you just say Juliet's boyfriend?"  
  
"Yep" Rory says grabbing his hand and pulling him outside, spotting her friends talking to her Mom by their Mercedes SUV.  
  
Tristan and Rory walk over to Lorelai  
  
"Hey Ma, what's up?" Rory asks.  
  
Lorelai smiles at her daughter, Hey Tris oh Hun we have to wait for your sister she needs an outfit for tomorrow night"  
  
Rory nods and smiles  
  
"Hey Lor" Tristan smiles at Lorelai, "what'd ya need to ask me?"  
  
Lorelai smiles at him, "Oh yeah that, well one thing is a favor of you and the boys, the other is a favor of all of you, OK boys since I'm taking the girls here shopping i was hoping that you guys would watch Chris for me ... and for all of you tomorrow night Christopher and i have a party to go to and we were just going to hire a sitter but juliets wants to invite her boyfriend over so I was hoping that all of you would act as chaperones but at the same time make them feel comfortable."  
  
Tristan and Rory exchange smiles before Tristan says, "Me and Rory are game if everyone else is"  
  
The group of friends say in unison, "we're in."  
  
Lorelai smiles at them "thanks guys, oh here come Juliet and Chris".  
  
Everyone turns to see them, Juliet and Chris spot Tristan and run at him.  
  
Tristan smiles at them, picking up Chris, "Hey buddy, yuou're coming with me and the guys, and as far as you" Tristan grabs Juliet, "what's this about you having a boyfriend?"  
  
Juliet turns bright red and gets in the back of the SUV, Madeline and louse get in also.  
  
Rory kisses her brother's cheek, "Chris, be good for Tris, OK?"  
  
Chris jumps out of tTristan's arms and hugs his sister, "I will Ror, I promise."  
  
Tristan smiles at him, "Hey Chris why don't you go catch up with john and Adam?"  
  
Chris smiles and nods his head running to catch up with the other two guys.  
  
Rory wraps her arms around Tristan's neck, "thanks babe" Kissing him, "I'll call ya when we get home".  
  
"Ok gorgeous" Tristan says, kissing Rory deeply, "I'll see you later, buy me something to wear tonight."  
  
Rory smiles at him, "I will Tris, I love you."  
  
" I love you too, ROR" Tristan says hugging her close 


	2. Shopping With The Girls

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Rating: G  
  
3--Shopping with the Girls  
  
--cut to Hartford mall, Abercrombie and Fitch  
  
Lorelai- Ok girls what do we need?  
  
Rory- Outfits for the four of us and I have to get an outfit for Tris  
  
Juliety- I want a really nice outfit Mommy  
  
Louise- Here Juliet (handing her a jean miniskirt, fitted hot pink shirt and long black duster) go tryi it on.  
  
Madeline- Lousie how do you do that?  
  
Lorelai- Easy ( handing Madeline a short black skirt and fitted green sweater) go try this.  
  
Rory- here Lousie, try this on(handing her a purple fitted shirt and grey mini skirt)  
  
Lorelai- What are you getting Tristan?  
  
Rory- Oh that's easy mom(walking over and getting a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue fitted v-neck sweater) Â This, but i dont' know what i want.  
  
-Juliet comes out of the fitting room  
  
Jul-Hey sis, what'd ya think?  
  
ROr-I think it's perfect, come help me  
  
Lor- I'll wait for the girls  
  
-rory and juliet walk away  
  
Ror-Jules i need a light blue top and dark jean mini skirt  
  
Jul- Ok sis, hey how bout this shirt (holding up a cropped lightblue turtleneck sweater)  
  
Ror- That's perfect jules, i need a small (picking up a dark hean mini skeirt that waist and bottom is frayed) What about this skirt?  
  
Jul- ooh it's perfect,. you and Tristan are so cute, you always match  
  
Ror- That's what's expected of us, pick out something for mommy  
  
Jul- How bout this (holding up a short red dress)  
  
ROr-Perfect, lets go. 


	3. The Party

Disclaimer-Part 1  
  
Rating-NC17      
  
4--The Party  
  
--fade in, Louise's house... Mid-Party, Louise, John, Madeline, Adam, Rory, and Tristan are sitting on lawnchairs next to the pool  
  
Lou- Well once again we have thrown a very successful party  
  
Tris- Yeah, we done good, but throwing these parties is getting a little lame  
  
John- Your Right man, i mean how many parties can the six of us throw with out getting a little tired of them  
  
Ror- (sipping on a margaritta) oh who cares, we just won't throw anymore for a while  
  
Mad- Rory's right, nobody's gonna notice if we don't throw any parties for a couple weeks  
  
Adam- Yeah you guys are right, Hey isn't that Henry over there, who's that chick with him?  
  
ROry- (glancning over at them) Oh that must be that lane girl he's been seeing he was telling me about her in class the other day  
  
Louise- Well let's go be gracious hosts and say hello  
  
--the six friends walk oer to henry and lane  
  
Ror- Hey Henry what's up?  
  
Henry- Oh hey guys, this is lane, lane this is, Rory, Tristan, Madeline, Louise, John, and Adam  
  
Madeline- Hi Lane it's nice to meet you  
  
Lane- It's nice to meet all of you too, henry has told me so much about you all.  
  
Tristan-  You're only telling her the good things right Hen?  
  
Henry- Wait are you telling me you six do things that are less than perfect?  
  
Rory- Ok boys, we're gonna take Lane and get to know her, you guys do whatever you do when you are together and there's no girls around  
  
Lane- That'd be great, thanks Rory  
  
--Rory, Lane, Madeline, and Louise walk away  
  
Louise- So Lane, where ya from, how'd ya meet Henry, how do you like this little soiree of ours  
  
Lane- I'm from stars Hollow, me and henry got set up by our parents about a month ago and hit it off really good, and the party is awesome.  
  
Rory- Stars Hollow, oh wow i can't believe i never saw you,. me and my mom go there all the time, we go to Luke's for coffee at least once a week  
  
Lane- That's so weird, i thought you looked familiar i must have saw you there before.  
  
Madeline- lane you are gonna have to hang out with us sometime, since if you and henry are together you'll be seeing alot of us since our boys and henry are insepreable.  
  
Lane-That'd be great, here let me give you my number, give me a call sometime and we'll hang out.  
  
ROry- here lane let me put it in my phone these airheads will loose it  
  
-Tristan, Henry, John, and Adam come back over  
  
Tristan- hey lovely ladies, can i steal my girlfriend  
  
Rory- C'mon Tris, let's go inside it's cold out here  
  
Louise- Yeah ok Rory, we know why you two are going inside  
  
Adam- you love messing with those two don't you?  
  
Madeline- Sweetie how couldn't we it's so much fun  
  
Tristan- See ya later Henry, Lane it was nice to meet you  
  
Rory- see you guys later  
  
--ROry and Tristan walk intot he house stopping to get drinks and heading up stairs to a sapre bedroom  
  
ROry- (drinking her martini) Babe I am so sick of these lame parties, i mean we do everything in our party to make them good but the guests are just so uh i don't know, boring  
  
Tristan- Relax ror, we don't have to go back downstairs, (sitting down on the bed) get over here gorgeous.  
  
Rory- (walks over to the bed and sits next to Tristan) ya know, there's something else i don't like about these parties  
  
Tristan- Oh yeah what's that  
  
ROry- not enough quality time with my boyfriend  
  
Tristan- well i'm all yours for the rest of the night, so i'm pretty sure we have all the quality time in the world (gently nibbling on rory's ear lobe)  
  
Rory-(places her  drink on the bedside table) you're right (Turnign her head and catching tristans mouth with her own)  
  
My heart is pounding. The only thing I can do is just feel, and, God, do I feel. My lips fall to her neck again. I want to cry I love her so much. I've never felt more in love with her than I do at this moment. The idea of that is so utterly amazing. I didn't think that it was possible. Yesterday, through all of the tension and all of my anger I still at the end of the day pulled her into my arms and went to sleep, holding her close to me. Even when we fight, I feel this extraordinary pull towards Rory Gilmore. I love her so much that I can't see anything else sometimes. And now… God help me, I love her more.  
  
I brush my hands repeatedly up and down the length of her long silky arms. She whimpers under my touch. I need her so much. I pull down the strap of her thin white tank top and kiss her bare shoulder hungrily, again and again.  
  
"Tristan…" she breathes.  
  
I can read her mind. I pull away from her and she immediately lifts her arms in the air. She's so irresistible that I have to I kiss the hollow of her neck first before continuing. She brings her hand down and rubs the back of my head as I kiss her then puts it back in the air. I see in her eyes that she wants me to hurry up. So, I tug at the bottom material of her shirt then pull it upwards over her head.  
  
A ragged breath escapes from my lungs as I stare at her bare breasts, the ones I've touched so many times, but have never laid eyes on. She takes my hand in hers and kisses the palm of it tenderly. My other hand roams the skin of her shoulder so lightly that I'm barely touching her. I want to be close to her. And I am. I'm close to her. I want to be closer.  
  
I close my eyes as I feel her moving my hand toward her breast. We sigh simultaneously as I come in first contact with her warm soft peak. I slowly open my eyes and stare into hers. She's got this look of wonder in her eyes. I can't help but want to keep that look on her face forever.  
  
I bring my freer hand up to her beautiful face and bring her lips down to mine. I tell her that I love her more than anything on this earth with that kiss. I'm going to tell her again and again. I'm going to make sure she understands why I can't live without her and her alone.  
  
I fall back on to the firm bed with the moose decorated sheets and covers. She falls with me. I dip my fingers into her silky strands. Even touching her hair feels amazing. Feeling her bare chest pressed up against mine is mind-blowing. We continue to explore each other's mouths, our tongues desperate for deeper contact.  
  
She pulls her lips from mine first this time and I begin kissing her everywhere else my mouth can reach. The passion inside of me is almost blinding. I hear myself groaning and grunting, but the sounds seem so far away. "Ror…" my voice comes out unexpectedly.  
  
She slides herself down my body, planting soft kisses on my chest as she goes. I stop what I'm doing, wanting to watch her instead, wanting to imprint this moment in my mind forever. She looks up at me. The look in her eyes sears through me. She wants more. I give her more.  
  
I lift my hips off the bed very slightly. I caress the top of her head and she kisses my stomach. Slowly, Rory unfastens the two buttons holding up my pants then between her thumb and her index finger; she takes hold of the latch of my zipper. Her eyes lock on mine. In seconds that I don't notice passing, Rory frees me from all clothing, binding my body away from hers. I'm naked first. I think she likes that. Whatever she wants from me she can have. I'll give her everything. She is my everything.  
  
I'm trembling. He is so tender with me. He always has been. He keeps waiting for me to initiate each step we take. It's beautiful the way he treats me. He's beautiful… and he wants me. I can feel that. It feels so wantonly good to have him pressed up against me. I reach down and wrap my hand around his penis. His body jerks in pleasure. I want to be closer to him. We kiss each other slowly and thoroughly before I move back a bit. "I want you to see me," I whisper to him.  
  
He traces the contours of my face with his eyes. He's taking in every moment, every breath. He loves me that much that he has to, without a doubt, remember every single thing we do tonight. I want to too. He nods understanding me, and kisses my chin.  
  
I roll off of him and lay flat on my back against the bed. I gasp when I feel Tristan's mouth unexpectedly closing over the sensitive nipple of my right breast while his hand massages the other one. There is fire between my legs and it's getting hotter every time he touches me. He sucks my nipple further into his mouth before releasing it and focusing his attention on the other. When he is finally done with his lavishing torture of my upper body, he moves south to remove my thin cotton pajama pants. He takes my panties down with them.  
  
I lay there sprawled out nude in this spare bedroom of Louise's house with the entire High School of Chilton Prepatory Academy right outside the door, wanting more than anything in this world to make love to Tristan Dugrey.  
  
He looks up at me, his eyes sweeping over my body. And I feel perfect. I feel more than perfect. I feel cherished. I'm his. He moves so that he can kiss my stomach while his hands run over my thighs. I open myself to him. I'm letting him see me in a way that no one else ever has. In return he touches me exactly where I want to be touched. He cups me at my center with his gentle yet strong hand and I push myself against him. "Tristan!" He puts a finger inside of me and begins rubbing my clit. He adds two more fingers and I'm flying. He's so amazing. "God, Tris…" The way he touches me… I didn't know anything could ever feel this good.  
  
Silently, he continues stretching me, testing me, working me into a frenzy. I need more. I want him inside of me. With trembling hands, I pull his head up from its resting place on top of my heaving stomach. He understands what I want. He always does. He pulls his body up and hovers over me. Reaching over to the side of the bed, he grabs the condom and hands it to me. I unwrap it without a second thought and watch him slide it over his penis. I wrap my shaky fingers around his erection. He puts his hand over mine, and gently helps me guide him to my wet center.  
  
I feel the resistance as he tries to press himself into me. It hurts, but that only makes me more determined.  
  
He kisses my lips then brushes a fallen strand out of my face. "You okay?"  
  
I nod as best I can. I can't help the pain, but I don't want him to stop. "Please keep going, Tris. I need this."  
  
He returns my nod then kisses my forehead gently. "I love you, Rory. Remember that."  
  
"Oh, Tris...."  My eyes are tearing up and emotion takes over any pain that I might have had as he presses himself deeply into my body and makes each of us whole. I pull him closer to me. I can tell he's afraid of hurting me. "Don't be afraid, Tristan."  
  
He smiles and begins to move. It stings a little, but everything else I'm feeling is so much more.  
  
The look on his face is of pure unbridled ecstasy. I know I my expression must look the same. We move together slowly. Then as time goes on our pace increases. Our bodies take over. I whimper and writhe beneath him. I don't want to ever stop. It's deep, this love I have for him. It encompasses me. And this moment? My first moment? I know I'll never regret it. How can I when it feels so right?  
  
We fall asleep in eachother's arms, he's craddling me like i might break and I love him for it, he always knows just what i need and just what to do, i love him more than anything and every time i see him i love him more. 


	4. Paris Comes To Chilton

Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Rory, Louise, Madeline, and Lane were all sitting in Louise's living room waiting for the guys to come pick them up, they were going out to dinner and then back to Rory's house. Rory sat on the couch fidgeting with the hem of her skirt "Hey guys, did you meet that new girl Paris yet?" Louise looked at her bestfriend, "No why, what's up?" Madeline started laughing "I'll tell you what's up she's been at Chilton for a week and is trying to get Tristan, beat Rory out of top of the class, and just being an all around Bitch" Lane looked at the three girls sitting on the couch, "Ok I don't even go to Chilton and I don't like the girl" Rory smiled at Lane "I mean I'm not worried about Tristan but she's really annoying and she does have a good shot at beating me out for top of the class and she is so annoying I seriously want to smack her, she's been here for a week and she thinks she rules the school" "Ror, seriously don't worry about it, everyone loves you, the teachers love you, Tristan loves you, and everyone knows that me, you, and Madeline are the most popular girls in the school and we are only sophmores she is not taking anything away from us" Louise told her. "I know I mean I want to be nice to her, i'm nice to everyone but she just gets under my skin i found her standing by Tristan's locker today waiting for him, and I was all nice and was like can i help you with something, and she's like no i'm just waiting for Tristan i have a question to ask him about something and I was like oh well he's at swim practice until 5 i was just coming to get his books for him so are you sure there's nothing i can help you with and she's like hi yeah i already told you you couldn't help me" Rory says with a bitter laugh. Madeline looks at Rory trying to smile but not able to get the pissy look off her face, "I don't know what to tell you Ror, but don't worry about her she's not worth it at all" A car horn beeps outside the house, Lane looks out the window, "Oh hey the guys are here let's get going". All four girls walk out and get in the cars with their boyfriends, Louise, Rory, Tristan, and John were in Tristans Mercedes Benz and Lane, Madeline, Henry, and Adam were in Henry's Jag.  
  
Once they got to the resteraunt they all sat at a table for 8, as they were waiting for the waiter to come take their orders Tristan asked, "Hey girls why do you all look like you want to kill someone?" Madeline laughed bitterly, "one word, ok one name, PARIS" John looked at everyone confused "Who's Paris? Should I know her?" "Well" ROry starts "as far as she's concerned everyone should know her, she's a new girl, my sisters boyfriends cousin to be exact, she's in our grade, wants Tristan, wants to be #1 in the class, and thinks everyone should bow at her feet." "So basically what you're telling us is that she wants to be you, is that what you're saying Ror" Adam asks. Tristan takes a sip of water "wait a second is she that really plain looking girl that just started at Chilton on Monday?" "Yes she's that really plain looking girl," Louise says "but she has this idea in her head that she is gods gift to the world and that you should be with her not Rory, that she should be the most popular girl in the school not Rory, and that she should be #1 not Rory" Henry starts laughing, "So basically what you guys are saying is that she wants ot be Rory? Wow she's gonna get a rude awakening, I've seen this girl she is really really really plain, not to mention more stuck up than your average Chiltonite, from what I've heard no one likes her they all think she's really pushy" "Well thanks for the info Henry but that still doesn't change the fact that she hates me and wants everything I have, and HI yeah her cousin is going out with my little sister what am I supposed to do about that?" Rory asks. Tristan leans over and kisses his girlfriends cheek, "Nothing Hun she's not going to get anything you have especially not me." They all eat dinner and head back to Rory's house when they get there Christopher and Lorelai are in the Family room with Rory's grandparents Emily and Richard.  
  
"Rory, is that you?" lorelai yells as Rory and her friends enter the house. "Yeah mom, we're back from dinner". "Oh that's good, come in here your grandparents are here". Rory and her friends walk into the family room, Rory walks over to her grandparents kissing them each on the cheek, "Grandma, Grandpa I didn't know you were going to be here tonight, you both know all of my friends well except Lane, this is my friend Lane Kim, Lane these are my grandparents Richard and Emily Gilmore". Lane smiles at rory's grandparents, "Mr. & Mrs. Gilmore it's nice to meet you." Emily smiles at the girl, "It's very nice to meet you as well Lane. Rory how is school?" "It's ok grandma, except for this new girl Paris she doesn't like me very much, she's quite jealous of me actually." Rory tells her grandmother. Richard smiles at her grandaughter, "Tristan why is this girl so jealous of Rory, does she have a crush on you?" "Well Mr. Gilmore thats part of it, but she's also jealous of Rory's socail standing in school, as well as her academic standing" Tristan replies, Louise interjects "She's also jealous of Rory because she's not nearly as pretty as Rory and knows that she isn't very well liked in school either." About and hour and a half later emily and richard leave the house, as well as Henry, Lane, John, and Adam, leaving Rory, Tristan, Madeline, Louise, Lorelai, and Christopher sitting in the family room discussing everyone's plans for the weekend. "Kids" Christopher asks, "are you joining us at the Club tomorrow?" Rory smiles at her dad, "I'm not sure daddy, why what's the big deal?" Tristan laughs, "Rory, did you forget tomorrow was the golf tournament me, your father, my father, and John are on a team". "Do we really have to go?" Louise asks. Lorelai smiles at the three girls, "Yeah sorry girls I asked the same question and got told I had to be there, and then there's some dinner/banquet after that is formal atire where they are going to hand out the trophy's for the tournament" Madeline laughs, "Oh wonderful just another excuse for us to dress up, quite exciting." Christopher and Tristan look at the four in amazement before Tristan starts, "You guys have to go, especially since we're going to win the tournament, right Chris?" Chris pats Tristan on the back, "Of course we're going to win" "Ok Macho men" lorelai laughs at them, "Me and the girls are going to go upstairs and find clothes to wear"  
  
The next morning, Rory, Tristan, Tristans's parents Becky and Robert, Christopher, Lorelai, John and Louise are in the dining room of the country club eating breakfast, all of the women are wearing capris with summer sweaters and the guys are wearing khaki shorts and polo shorts. "well" Becky begins, "There seems to be quite a turn out for the tournament today". "Yes there is Mom, they all want to see the best team in the club win the tournament" Tristan tells his mother. Rory hits his arm lightly, "Tris, Please don't start the why you, you're dad, my dad, and john are the best golf team this club has ever seen it's getting a little tiring." Lorelai laughs at her daughter, "She's got a point it was a little tiring the third time you and Chris said it last night, by now it's about to bore me to death." Robert laughs at the group, "You are only saying that because you know it's true Lorelai and when we win you, Rory, Louise, and my dear wife are going to be the most excited people in the club." "well, Mr. DuGrey, I hate to say it but I couldn't care less about the golf tournament, I'm only here for the Banquet" Louise tells him. After breakfast the guys head out to the green and Rory, her mom, Tristan's mom, and Louise head over to wear there are lounge chairs set up on the lawn behind the club house. "lorelai where are your mother and father i was sure they would be here today" Becky asks. "Oh they're coming they have Juliet and CJ with them i didn't think they would enjoy being here all day so my parents were going to take them out for the morning"Lorelai tells her. "Mom did I tell you that that girl Paris we were telling Grandma and Grandpa about last night is Mike Gellar's cousin" Rory asks. "Juliet's Mike" lorelai inquires. "One and the same Lorelai" Louise informs her. "Rory dear, this Paris girl is she the one that Tristan was telling me has a problem with you?" Becky asks. "Oh no Becky that is where you are incorrect" Lorelai says "it is the same girl but she doesn't have a problem with Rory she despises her, this girl seems to have quite a crush on Tristan, and she doesn't like the fact that Rory is smarter than her, and that Rory is more popular than she is, mind you the girl has only been at Chilton for one week" "My, My, and she is a Gellar I can't believe that, Gellar's usually aren't the jealous type, and did you say that your Juliet is going out with Micheal?" Becky asks. "Yes, Juliet and Micheal seem to have taken a liking to eachother, it's funny they're only 12 that's about the time that Rory and Tristan started liking eachother, isn't it Ror?" Lorelai asks her daughter. "Yes mom, me and Tristan were 12 when Tristan first asked me out" Rory tells her.  
  
After the awards banquet, in which Christopher, Tristan, John, and Robert were the winners of the golr tournament Rory and Tristan went back to Tristans to go swimming in his indoor pool. "Rory, are you sure everythings ok, you seem really quite?" Tristan asked his girlfriend as he sat on the edge of the pool. "Not really Tris, it's just this whole thing with Paris is really irking me, she was at the club today." "Babe, did she say anything to you" Tristan inquires. "Yeah she told me that she was going to take everytthing i have away from me including and most importantly you, I guess i'm just not used to people not liking me, and being this jealous of me, i mean usually everyone likes me it's weird" Rory tells him. Tristan get's in the pool and goes over to where Rory is sitting on a raft, "Baby, seriously don't worry about her, especially not concerning me and i'm going to show you why" Tristan leans over and kisses rory very gently at first building up the passion and intensity of the kiss as he continues, pulling back he says gently "Ror, that right there is why you don't have to worry about her trying to get me, because I love you and I don't want anyone but you, for that matter I've never wanted anyone but you, since i was 12 years old you were the only girl i ever looked, I love you Rory and don't forget that, I will never let anything come between us, I swear". Rory grins at her boyfriend "I believe you Tris, and I love you too more than anything in the world, I guess it's just my insecurities coming through, but i know i have nothing to worry about." "C'mon babe it's getting late do you want me to take you home or do you wanna stay here tonight?" Tristan asks. "I wanna stay here Tris, but I gotta call my house first" rory tells him climbing out of the pool and grabbing her towel and picking up the phone. "Hey Mom it's just me, is it ok if I stay at Tristan's tonight?" "Yep I'll be home in the morning, Ok see you tomorrow mom tell daddy I love him" Rory hangs up the phone, "Ok Hun, we're good I can stay."  
  
Tristan and Rory go up to Tristan's room and get ready to go to sleep they're laying in Tristan's bed talking. "Ror, what are we doing tomorrow?" "actually hun, i have to spend the day with my parents, we're going to my dad's parents for the day, FUN" Rory tells him, "Wow, don't sound so excited about going to see your grandparents" Tristan says kissing the top of her head. "It's not that I don't love them" rory says as she cuddles up against Tristan, "It's just that they are so narrow minded it's like as far as they're concerned if i don't go to Yale I'm not a Hayden, they really just don't get the fact that I want to go to Harvard." Tristan wraps his arms around her pulling the comforter up around them "Don't worry about it hunny, they'll give in how couldn't they, cause i know full well how impossible it is to tell you no about anything, now go to sleep and don't worry about anyt of this junk that's going on, ok hun" ROry kisses him on the cheek, "yeah Tris i'll go to sleep as long as you don't let me go." "Trust me ror, i'm never gonna let you go". And with that ROry and Tristan fall asleep curled up together in tristan's bed. 


	5. Chilton Is Always Fun

Chilton's Always Fun  
  
Rating PG13  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Chilton hallway inbetween classes.  
  
Rory, Madeline, and Louise were standing by Tristan and John's lockers waiting for them.  
  
Rory- SO girls what's on the agenda for tonight?  
  
Louise- well we have The Franklin after school, and then our study group till 8, so what are we doing after 8?  
  
Madeline- Speaking of The Franklin, guess what I heard  
  
Rory- What, what's going on, I'm the editor i'm supposed to know these tings before you do  
  
Madeline- Guess who's going out for the paper...  
  
Paris walks up behind the gilrs  
  
Paris- Me, see you after school Rory.  
  
Rory- I hope you don't think you're going to get on the editorial team  
  
Paris- I will get whatever i want, i always get what i want.....  
  
Louise- Keep dreaming Paris it's never going to happen, so how bout you get over yourself now...  
  
Madeline- Paris why don't you just go back to wherever you came from, you're not wanted here, no one likes you here, you are just waisting your time  
  
Paris- You three are the most stuck up, snobby little bitches I've ever met in my life  
  
--as she's saying this Tristan, John, and Adam walk up behind the four girls  
  
Tristan-(wrapping his arms around Rory's waist) Hi Babe, oh and Paris these three girls are not stuck-up nor snobby, and by no means bitches, so why don't you skeedadle and leave my girlfriend and her friends alone  
  
Paris- This entire school is stuck-up and snobby...  
  
John- Actually Paris you are the one who is stuck-up and snobby so why don't you turn around and go back to your cave  
  
Louise- You heard him, and I must say if I were you I wouldn't show up at OUR Franklin meeting  
  
Paris- Whatever (walking away from the group)  
  
Rory- I hate that girl, I hate her more than anything, oh my god i just said i Hate someone.......  
  
Madeline- Rory relax, she's not worth your breath  
  
Adam- No, Rory's right this girl has no right and she comes in here pulling her crap she needs to get a life and get out of our school  
  
Tristan- Everyone relax, relax right now, (whispering in Rory's ear) please baby, for me, (to the rest of their friends) guys just ignore her no one likes her we have nothing to worry about  
  
Louise- Tris, it's not just about popularity, it's about everything, it's about The Franklin, and Rory, and You, and Class Rank, and everything else that we have spent so much time achieving that she thinks she's going to come in here sophmore year and try and mess up  
  
John- He's right Leez, if we let her get under her skin she's going to win and we can't let that happen it's not fair to us and she doesn't deserve it so we are all gonna suck up everything and go to class and prove why everyone in Hartford loves the six of us  
  
Madeline- I have to say i'm with John on this one, as much as i like a good brawl it's not worth it  
  
Adam- Yeah Rory, Louise, Tristan John and Maddy are right lets go and show this girl what we're made of.  
  
---The group walks to their english lit class with Mr. Medina, walking in the room after the bell rings  
  
Mr. Medina- Ok you six you're late everyday so I'm not even going to lecture you's about being on time so sit down and get your books open and pay attention  
  
Rory- Thanks Mr. Median we had a problem in the hallway we're sorry we're late it won't happen again, at lest not this week  
  
Tristan- Yeah Mr. Medina, whatever Rory said we are all completely in agreeance with her  
  
Mr. Medina- Why thank you, did you ever think about Politics because if you didn't, start thinking about it now pay attention  
  
---Outside The Franklin Office after school  
  
Rory- She better not show up, if she does she's done  
  
Louise- If she shows up she's a moron, where are the boys  
  
Rory- Tristan's gone to run CJ and Juliet to my house cause my mom's car is in the shop....  
  
Madeline- Adam and John were going with him, and they were running to Adam's house cause Adam left the disk with his article on it there  
  
Rory- Let's go, I wanna get this meeting over with (walking into the office, Madeline and louise in tow, rory stands at the head of the table and Madeline and Louise sit down to her right)  
  
Henry- Hey Rory, Louise, Madeline  
  
M,L,&R- (in unison) Hi Henry  
  
Rory- Ok guys lets get this meeting going, does everyone have their articles ready to hand in, I want to have this issue out Friday morning  
  
Morgan- (a staff writer on the paper) Why does it have to be out Friday morning the paper's not usually out until Monday  
  
Mike- (another writer) Yeah Ror, what's up  
  
Rory- What's up is Mr. Medina wants to push up the publishing date to Friday so we get and issue out every week before schools over  
  
--- Mr. Medina walks in  
  
Mr. Medina- Hey gang, did Rory tell you about the push up, (they all nod) good then lets get to work laying this out  
  
Rory- Henry can you review Tristan's article about the Basketball team and John's article about the Football team, Louise you review the music column, Madeline the entertainment briefs, I have the cover stories, and John, Adam, and Tristan are reviewing the society, world news, and school issues, the rest of you pick up the drafts you submitted monday go over the notes i made and make sure that your final copies have everything in them they had on monday and anything i commented on fixed  
  
The paper staff- (in unison) Ok Chief (they all start getting to work on computers revising copies and setting up lay outs, Rory sits at her desk and goes over the cover page)  
  
---about twenty minutes later Tristan, John, and Adam walk in  
  
Adam- sorry it took us so long Ror, we had to run to my house to get my story, what are we doing  
  
Rory- Tristan, school issues, John, society pages, and Adam, world news... review them fix anything you see wrong and work on the basic layouts for each of your pages  
  
Tristan- Yes Ma'am, Oh by the way your mom said she wants you home by ten and that your grandfather called and would like to see youtomorrow after school  
  
Rory- Thanks Tris, now sit down and do some work  
  
---everyone on the staff is busily at work  
  
Morgan- Ror, I did the rewrite and printed it out do you want to look over it again  
  
Rory- No I trust your judgement Morg, what section was it for?  
  
Morgan- Reviews of the new CD's that came out in the past month  
  
Rory- Ok give it to Louise, and see if she needs help with anything  
  
---another hour passes and everyone is still busy working on their articles and sections of the paper  
  
Mr. Medina- Ok, all of you, out now it's 5:30 I know all of you like working on the paper but get out of here you're teenagers you have go to have some sort of life.... Leave NOW, but you better all be back here Thursday during free periods and after school  
  
--they all start gathering up there belongings and live the school, ROry is on her way out of the class room when Mr. Median stops her  
  
Mr. Medina- Rory, I'd like you to read this article a student handed it in as her try out for the paper, please read it and tell me what you think tomorrow morning  
  
Rory- Ok Mr. Medina see you tomorrow  
  
---Rory, Tristan, John, Louise, Madeline, Adam, and Henry are all standing outside the school  
  
Tristan- Are we going to the study group or no?  
  
Henry- I'm going, I have to--- my parents are going anal about me getting a 4.0 this quarter  
  
Rory- I don't wanna go so how about whoever isn't going comes back to my house and we study there?  
  
Tristan- I'm with Rory  
  
John- Yeah Tris, we knew that, I'm coming too  
  
Louise- So are we, right Maddy  
  
Madeline- Yep, what about you Ad?  
  
Adam- Nope I'm with Henry I gotta go to the study group, so I'll talk to you tonight  
  
---Tristan and Rory go to her house in Tristan's car, Madeline, Louise, and John follow in John's car  
  
-Tristan and Rory in Tristan's car  
  
Rory- Guess what Medina gave me  
  
Tristan- What sweetie  
  
Rory- Paris' application article for the paper, what am i supposed to do?  
  
Tristan- Read it, find stuff wrong with it, tell Medina you don't think she's good enough for The Franklin and Mr. Median will do excatly what you think  
  
Rory- Yeah I guess you're right sweetie, I can't believe the shit she pulled this morning  
  
Tristan- As previously stated Ror, don't sweat it, all we have to worry about is being the perfect teenagers everyone expects us to be and we won't have any problems  
  
Rory- THanks sweetie(leaning over and kissing Tristan as they sit in his car infront of her house)  
  
--- Rory and Tristan continue kissing until Louise bangs on the windshield  
  
Louise- Lets go guys we don't want to see the daily love fest there are some good shows on tv right now  
  
Rory-(getting out of the car and walking up to her house) Yes Louise  
  
---they walk in Rory's house and the girls change out of their uniforms and they watch tv in the living room with the guys until dinner at 7, they ate dinner with Lorelai and CJ and Juliet, Chris was away on business  
  
Lorelai- SO guys, how was school today  
  
Louise- It was great especially the part where Paris got Rory's feathers in a ruffle  
  
Rory- Louise, shut up it wasn't funny, it still isn't funny, it will never be happy, so why don't you guys all just stop finding my problems so funny...  
  
Lorelai- Oh Rory, sweetie I'm sorry this girl is giving you so much trouble  
  
CJ- Yeah and guess what MOM  
  
Lorelai- What CJ?  
  
CJ- ROry's tormentor is Juliet's boyfriends older cousin  
  
Juliet- Shut UP CJ, it's not my fault, it's not Mike's fault, his cousin is just insane  
  
Lorelai- CJ, Juliet, mind your own business and none of this has to do with you or Mike jules.  
  
Tristan- Lore, we really need someway to stop this girl she's going to end up driving Rory insane  
  
Lorelai- I dunno, just let me figure something out, give me a couple days  
  
John- Thanks Lore, she's driving us all up the wall  
  
Lorelai- Trust me I know, I knew her mom when I was in High School, she was friends with your Aunt Cindy, Ror  
  
Rory- Aunt Cindy was friends with her???  
  
Madeline- Wait Cindy's Chris' sister, right  
  
Louise- ALways so bright Mad  
  
Lorelai- Yeah Cindy and her were bestfriends until they graduated and then Cindy went to Yale and Marie, she's Paris' mother went to Harvard, when she was at Harvard she became Power hungry and very jealous, it's funny though cause her goal in life was to never come back to Hartford and become a Senator, and now she's back in Hartford and Cindy's a Senator, I think that may be alot of what this is about, not so much anything against you guys, but because Rory's a Hayden she feels she needs to make Rory's life miserable because Cindy always did everything better than Marie and she wants to extract revenge against the us, Rory being involved because we're Haydens, and each and everyone of you being involved because you're friends with Rory, I'm sorry guys it's just the way they are  
  
Tristan- Thanks for the history lesson Lore, it gives alot of reasoning behind why she acts the way she does and gives ammunition to use against her  
  
---after dinner John leaves, Rory, Madeline, Louise, Tristan, and Lorelai are sitting in the living room  
  
Lorelai- I think I have a game plan  
  
Madeline- Lore, you're great what's the plan  
  
Rory- Yeah Mom, what'd you cook up in that wacked out mind of yours?  
  
Lorelai- Ok, so the next time she starts running her mouth, Tristan you mention how you know people who know her mother and you know that she's just like her, never going to have a boyfriend until she's in college, Madeline you make a comment about how she has no sense of style, Louise you say something on how she has an inferiority complex and is jealous of you and rory and madeline because she's not as pretty as you guys are, and Rory you ask her how it is that your AUnt Cindy is a Senator and her mom isn't  
  
Tristan- alright i'm in, but do you think it will work?  
  
Louise- Yeah Lore, i mean it sounds awesome but i just don't know...  
  
Lorelai- Trust me the girl is exactly like her mother you guys get to the core of what her problems are and she's going to go running like a dog with it's tail between it's legs  
  
Rory- (jumping up and hugger mom) Mom you are brilliant thank you thank you thank you  
  
Madeline- Tris, I'm supposed be home by 9 do you think you can give me a ride?  
  
Tristan- Yeah Maddy, sure no problem, Louise you coming with us?  
  
Louise- Yeah, Rory, Lorelai thanks for the dinner, Rory I'll call you later  
  
Rory- Ok thanks, I'll talk to you later  
  
Lorelai- You guys know you're welcome here anytime  
  
Tristan- You guys head out to my car, I'll be right out....Ror, can I talk to you?  
  
Rory- Yeah babe, c'mon  
  
--Louise and Madeline go out to the car, Tristan and Rory stand inside the Hayden foyer  
  
Tristan- Babe I hate this, how bout tomorrow night after you go to your grandparents we spend some time alone  
  
Rory- Aww sweetie are you feeling neglected?  
  
Tristan- Yeah, I guess I just want my beatiful girlfriends undivided attention for a few hours  
  
Rory- Sweetie, you are so cute, I love you  
  
Tristan- So you wanna come over my house tomorrow night then, my parents are going to be gone away  
  
Rory- Of course Tris, now kiss me before you go to take my friends home  
  
---Tristan leans down and sweeps ROry up into a passionate kiss after a few minutes Rory pulls away  
  
Rory- Ok sweetie, go take the girls home and I'll call you before I go to bed  
  
Tristan- Ok GOregous I love you talk to you later  
  
----Tristan leaves and Rory goes up to her room to get ready for bed and get ready for the nighlty round of phone calls 


	6. Nightly Calls

Nightly Calls  
  
Rating PG 13  
  
Disclaimer- it's in chapter 1  
  
A/N: I'm not real sure where this is going or how long it's going to last so I hope you enjoy and oh yeah REVIEW  
  
---Rory sat in her room reading Paris' article waiting for the nightly phone calls to start  
  
Lorelai-(yelling up the stairs) Rory, TELEPHONE it's Madeline  
  
Rory- Ok Mom(picking up the phone)  
  
--split screen Rory and Madeline  
  
Rory- Hey Maddy, I just finished reading Paris' story it's crap even if I liked her she wouldn't be on the staff  
  
Madeline- Ok Ror, slow down, I just got off the phone with Adam I dunno if it's gonna last much longer...  
  
Rory- What, I thought you were done playing the flavor of the week game, what happened  
  
Madeline- Nothing happened, UGH I don't know he's too perfect and I think I'm falling in love I'm so scared of being in love everyone's love can't be perfect and I don't want to get hurt  
  
Rory- Mad, he's not going to hurt you, he loves you, don't do anything you're going to regret and breaking up with Adam is something you're going to regret  
  
Madeline- I know I know, I'm going to try I really am, so do I get to read Paris' article?  
  
Rory- Yeah sure whatever, hey hold on I have a beep  
  
Madeline- Ok  
  
--Rory clicks over, split screen of her and Louise  
  
Louise- Hey Ror, what's up, did you read the article what are you doing  
  
Rory- Nothing's up, I read the article it was horrid, and I'm on the other line talking to Madeline  
  
Louise- OOOH I'm early i usually call when you're on the phone with Tristan, by the way how's that going  
  
Rory- He's perfect, he's wonderful, we had sex  
  
Louise- YOU WHAT?  
  
Rory- We had sex, two weeks ago at the party we through when we went upstairs  
  
Louise- OH MY GOD, how was it, was it amazing, was he a perfect gentlemen  
  
Rory- Oh, it was wonderful, he was perfect and gentle and everything he always is, but Madeline is having a nervous break down about Adam, she thinks she's falling in love with him and is afraid so i'm gonna go i'll talk to you later  
  
Louise- Ok Ror, tell Maddy to call me after she gets off with you  
  
Rory- Ok I will, nite Leez  
  
--Rory clicks back over, split screen Madeline/Rory  
  
Rory-Hey that was Louie, she wants you to call her after we get off  
  
Madeline- Ok I will, so how are things going with you and Tris  
  
Rory- Wonderful as usual, I really hope you give it a chance with Adam, he really cares about you, and I hope you can feel the happines I have with Tris, and I really think that you could find that in Adam  
  
Madeline- I'll give it a shot, I hope I can find a tenth of what you and Tristan have with eachother, that's all anyone wants  
  
Rory- Ok Ok enough about me and Tris, what are we doing on Saturday, Tristan is going with his parents so I think me, you, Leez, and maybe Lane should do something  
  
Madeline- Why don't we go to the Spa and get our hair and nails done and go shopping and have like a whole girl induldgence day  
  
Rory- Oooh that's sounds good, cause Friday night I have dinner with my Grandparents and Sunday me and Tristan have to go to some dinner at one of his parent's friends houses, YAY, oops that was sarcastic  
  
Madeline- well you have a full weekend infront of you, you're definately gonna need the day of relaxationg with the weekend you're going to have  
  
Rory- Yeah I know, don't remind me, it isn't going to be fun, but oh well it's not anything new, atleast our families don't have our entire weekends planned, oh wait Tristan's is he's so pissed off  
  
Madeline- Yeah that sucks for him, but saturday night we'll all go out for dinner or something, maybe go to the club  
  
Rory- NO NO NO we are not going to the club on saturday lets go somewhere else, how about that new resteraunt that just opened last week, the mexican place  
  
Madeline- Yeah whatever I don't care, oh and there's a party at Morgan's house saturday night too, we should probably make an appearance  
  
Rory- Yes, of course for the good of our popularity after all  
  
Madeline- Yeah something like that, more like for the good of getting drunk  
  
Rory- That's only you Maddy, well you and the guys someone has to be sober to make sure you all get home  
  
Madeline- Stop acting like you're the good goody fo the group we all know you're not]  
  
Rory- I know Mad, Hold on another beep  
  
--Rory Clicks over, split screen Rory/Tristan  
  
Rory- Hello  
  
Tristan- Hey Ror, what're ya doin  
  
Rory- just talking to Mad straightening out plans for the weekend, how does that new mexican place souns saturday night, then a little fun at Morgan's party?  
  
Tristan- Sure that's cool with me, what are you doing during the day while i'm w ith the parentals  
  
Rory- Hold on, lemme tell Maddy I'll talk to her later  
  
Tristan- K hun  
  
--Rory clicks back over to Madeline  
  
Rory- Mad, that's Tris I'll talk to you in the morning at school, k?  
  
Madeline- Yepper tell Tris I said hi, i'm gonna go call Leez, talk to you later  
  
Rory- K, Bye Mad  
  
--- Rory clicks back over to Tristan  
  
Rory- K, me back  
  
Tristan- Ok, so what are you doing saturday while i'm being punished  
  
Rory- Well we're going to the Spa, and then shopping other than that, no definite plans  
  
Tristan- Sounds better than my day is going to be, Hey Friday night after dinner at your grandparents, wanna go out just the two of us?  
  
Rory- Of course, we need some alone time, we're always with our firends, or our families, we never get to spend anytime just the two of us  
  
Tristan- Yeah I know that's why I brought the idea up, so what happened today other than the issue with Paris?  
  
Rory- Headmaster Charelston called me into his office to tell me that he spoke with Harvard and i've been invited to Sophmore weekend  
  
Tristan- Really Ror, that's great, I was invited too, I'm surprised Charelston didn't tell either of us the other was invited  
  
Rory- He probably didn't want either of us to decide to go because the other was going  
  
Tristan- Why, do people think our lives revolve around eachother?  
  
Rory- Tris, sweetie what are you talking about our lives do revolve around eachother, i'm not saying there's antyhing wrong with that I love you, but we definately give people the impression that the only thing that matters to us is eachother and why wouldn't they think that, we've been together since we were 12  
  
Tristan- Yeah I guess you're right Ror, I love you too  
  
Rory- Alright Tris, I'm gonna get to sleep, I'll see you in the morning  
  
Tristan- Ok Ror, I'll pick you up for school, g'nite  
  
Rory- Nite Tris  
  
Rory and Tristan hang up the phones and go to bed so they are refreshed for school in the morning 


	7. Sleepless Nights

Sleepless Nights  
  
Disclaimer: it's in chapter 1  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Rory lay awake unable to fall asleep tossing and turning thinking about school, and her friends and Tristan. Since she couldn't sleep she decided to get up and get on AOL. Upon loggin on she got the Welcome and You've Got Mail messages, and seconds after she got on she got an IM from Tristan.  
  
KngofChltnTD: Hey Ror, What's up?  
  
PrincssRry: Nothin Tris, why are you still up  
  
KngofChltnTD: I could ask you the same thing, but I'm still up cause my parents are down stairs fighting again  
  
PrincssRry: Oooh Tristan, what are they fighting about now?  
  
KngofChltnTD: I have no clue, I don't even want to know  
  
PrincssRry: Oh Ok, what are you doing?  
  
KngofChltnTD: writing an article that the crazy editor of the franklin told me to write  
  
PrincssRry: hey hey hey you might be cute but i still resent that  
  
KngofChltnTD: sorry, why are you up, it's like one in the morning you should definately be in bed  
  
PrincssRry: i know i should be, but i'm lonely and bored and hey you're on here so i can talk to you  
  
KngofChltnTD: uh oh, i know what's going on  
  
PrincssRry: what are you going to tell me or are you going to be a silly boy and not tell you're wonderful girlfriend  
  
KngofChltnTD: Yes I will tell you silly girl, my dad's having an affair with his secratary  
  
PrincssRry: oh Tris, are you ok, i know you're going to pull the strong man act and say everything is ok, but seriously Tristan I love you and I want to help you with whatever is going on in your life  
  
KngofChltnTD: I know Ror, I know, and I'm not ok, I want to go to bed, and I love you too  
  
PrincssRry: you could come over here and sleep if you can get out of your house  
  
KngofChltnTD: while that sounds very tempting my parents are in the living room so i don't think sneaking out is an option at the moment  
  
PrincssRry: well if you can get out you're welcome here anytime  
  
BRB, K?  
  
KngofChltnTD: yepper, where ya going?  
  
PrincssRry: ok i'm back  
  
KngofChltnTD: where'd ya go?  
  
PrincssRry: I went to talk to my mom and make sure if you could get out it'd be ok for you to stay here  
  
KngofChltnTD: and she said  
  
PrincssRry: she said yes of course  
  
KngofChltnTD: so do you really think that Headmaster Charelston didn't tell either of us the other was invited to Sophmore Interest day at Harvard because he didn't want either of us to decide to go because the other was going to go  
  
PrincssRry: I don't know I don't understand anything that man does, i mean it's not like we weren't going to tell the other that we were invited so it really makes no sense but whatever does it matter?  
  
KngofChltnTD: No, but we're going right?  
  
PrincssRry: Yeah we're the only two people from Chilton who were invited, Henry wasn't even invited  
  
KngofChltnTD: wow i didn't know that it was only the two of us who were invited  
  
PrincssRry: yeah i guess charelston had to submit the names of the top ten sophmores and their transcripts to harvard and then harvard picked the two best  
  
KngofChltnTD: you realize people are going to think we set this up don't you, becuase as far as other people are concerned we only excel because of our family names  
  
PrincssRry: Tris, does it really matter?  
  
KngofChltnTD: No not really, my mom just stormed out of the house shouldn't be long before my dad comes upstairs  
  
PrincssRry: so how long till you get out of the house and come over here and keep me company  
  
KngofChltnTD: i dunno as soon as the drunken slob stumbles his way up to his room  
  
PrincssRry: Tristan I know you're mad at him but you really cant hold your dad's bull against him forever  
  
KngofChltnTD: I know I know, i just hate all the pretenses and the junk, i mean we're out and it's like we're the perfect family or something and then they walk in the house and they're ready to kill eachother  
  
PrincssRry: I know Tris, but you and I both know that that is a big part of almost every Hartford Socialite family that exists  
  
KngofChltnTD: I know sweetie but I don't it just upsets me, i wish my parents were more like yours  
  
PrincssRry: Tris my parents have had their fair share of problems i mean come on my mom got pregnant with me when they were only 16, so yeah they married out of love, but i promise you're parents may be like they are but you're life will never be like that  
  
KngofChltnTD: i know cause i have the most amazing girlfriend in hartord  
  
PrincssRry: only in hartford i thought i was a little higher up on the totem pole than that  
  
KngofChltnTD: ok the best girlfriend in the world, happy?  
  
PrincssRry: very very very happy  
  
KngofChltnTD: my dad just came in  
  
PrincssRry: what'd he say  
  
KngofChltnTD: nothing much told me good night nd that i should be in bed  
  
PrincssRry: what's up with that  
  
KngofChltnTD: i think he's pissed that i heard them fighting  
  
PrincssRry: oh ok, so you comin over now?  
  
KngofChltnTD: i gotta wait a little bit, couple minutes  
  
PrincssRry: kay, did you finish your article yet?  
  
KngofChltnTD: well i wrote the whole thing but egh i dunno i don't the the crazy editor will think it's good enough  
  
PrincssRry: i think the crazy editor will like it cause you wrote it  
  
KngofChltnTD: yeah but it stinks, so i'm gonna revise it before i give it to the crazy girl  
  
PrincssRry: well the crazy girl will be waiting for it patiently  
  
KngofChltnTD: the crazy girl should definately be waiting patiently, what's the crazy girl doing with the new girls article  
  
PrincssRry: giving it to mr. medina and telling him the new girl isn't good enough to be on the staff  
  
PrincssRry: hey wait why are we saying new girl, here names paris we know her name i'm confused  
  
KngofChltnTD: cause new girl sounded better  
  
KngofChltnTD: is the front door of your house open or am i sneaking in  
  
PrincssRry: no the front door is open just come in and come up stairs when you get here  
  
KngofChltnTD: you're not going to be down stairs waiting for me  
  
PrincssRry: do you want me to be downstairs waiting for you  
  
KngofChltnTD: well yeah kinda, cause it's nice out and I thought we could maybe sit out back by the pool or go for a walk or something i dunno i gotta calm down before going to sleep  
  
PrincssRry: who said anything aobut going to sleep i mean the reast of your idea sounded ok but who said anything about sleep  
  
KngofChltnTD: you did, you said PrincssRry: you could come over here and sleep if you can get out of your house  
  
PrincssRry: aha so i did, but i really didn't mean it i thought we could maybe stay up all night and do homework  
  
KngofChltnTD: yeah i don't want to stay up and do homework maybe stay up and do other less productive things  
  
PrincssRry: other less productive things like what?  
  
KngofChltnTD: oh i dunno maybe cuddle, kiss, make-out, make love... feel free to choose any of the bed  
  
KngofChltnTD: oops any of the above  
  
PrincssRry: well i'm gonna go with the cuddle and kiss aspect of things cause well lets see my mom, my brother my sister, definately don't think it's a great idea to have sex in my house at the moment  
  
KngofChltnTD: ok ok ok, i'm on my way be downstairs waiting for me  
  
PrincssRry: k, see you in a little bit  
  
KngofChltnTD: yep see you as soon as i get there  
  
PrincssRry: []  
  
KngofChltnTD: [] 


	8. Christopher Comes home

Rory was sitting on her front porch waiting for Tristan, seeing Tristan pull up she jumped off the steps and ran down to the car. Tristan got out of the car "Hi Rory, why are you so happy to see me?" "Shut up Tristan, come on we're going for a walk" she tells him grabbing his hand and pulling him down the driveway. "Ok," Tristan says laughing at her "how many cups of coffee have you had?" "Two" she tells him, he looks at her questioningly "Ok, Ok, Ok fifteen." "Geez that was way too many, but I guess that's what makes you so energetic all the time." "Yep" Rory laughed at him "coffee makes me the Energizer Bunny" "Oh yeah by the way I didn't have to sneak out" Tristan tells her as they walk down the street hand in hand. "what do you mean you didn't have to sneak out?" she asks. "My mom was downstairs and I told her I was leaving to come over here and she said it was ok" Tristan tells her as they turn into the park by Rory's house. "Wow, she must feel bad about the situation if she leat you leave at 1:30 in the morning, hey push me on the sings" Rory tells him as she sits on a swing. Tristan Pushes her on the swing set laughing at her.  
  
-Cut back to the Hayde house.  
  
Christopher walks in the house and up to he and Lorelai's bedroom. As he walks in Lorelai is sitting at their desk writing out bills "Lorelai I'm home". "Chris, you're back, I missed you" Lorelai tells him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you too" Chris tells herkissing the top of her head "how come Tristan's car is here?" "His parents were fighting, I told Rory he could stay here, they're gone to the park" She tells him sitting back down at the desk. "Oh Ok" christopher says changing out of his suit, "what else is going on?" "Umm" lorelai stops to think, "The kids got their report cards, straight A's all around, Rory was invited to Sophmore Interest day at Harvard, We got out invitation to your cousin Pat's wedding it's next month." "Lore don't make any plans for tomorrow and the kids are staying home from school, we're going to Boston to see Jason it's his last crew race at Harvard." "Oh fun we haven't seen Jason in a while, what time are we leaving?" "I was thinking 4, so we might as well go have some coffee, we're going to have to get the kids up in an hour, the regatta starts at 8." Lorelai smiles at her husband, "Let's get coffee and call Rory, she should have her cell phone with her" "Ok sweetheart, tell her Tristan can come as well, I'm going to go start the coffee." "Kay" lorelai picks up the phone.  
  
-split screen Lorelai/Rory  
  
"Hey Rory, your dad's home, we're going to Boston to see your Uncle Jason, Tristan can come." "Ok mom, sounds good what time are we leaving?" "Oh Um, 4, why don't you and Tristan come back and get some coffee" Rory laughs at her "4, are you serious, we're on our way."  
  
-Rory and Tristan begin walking back to her house  
  
"Come on Tris, my dad's home, we're going to Boston, leaving at 4, you're coming" Rory tells him as they walk back towards her house. "What are we going to Boston for?" "To see my Uncle Jason" "Oh Ok, cool, he goes to Harvard right?" "Yep, he's on the crew team tomorrow is his last race" Rory tells him as they walk in the house. "Rory, Tristan we're in the familly room" Christopher yelled. Rory ran into the family room and hugged her dad, "Daddy I missed you I'm so glad you're back, are we really going to Boston to see Uncle Jason?" "Yeah Rory, we are I missed you too, I hear you got straight A's once again" "yes I did, were's the coffee" Rory asks. "Right here Ror" Lorelai tells her handing a cup to Rory and one to Tristan. "Hey Chris" Tristan says "how was the trip?" "It was ok, missed being home but we closed the deal, so i'm home for a while until another business trip comes up". "Which better be quite a while" Lorelai says sitting down next to her husband. "So what else are we doing in Boston" Rory asks. "Well," Christopher begins the regatta will last until about 12 and then i thought we could have Jason show us around Harvard a bit, it's been a while since we've been there, and then go out for lunch maybe do some sightseeing, shopping to appease you and your mother and Juliet, and other than that it's all up in the air". "Sounds like a great day" Tristan tells them "Can I use the phone to call my mom and leave a message for her so she knows what's going on" "Sure Tristan, here" Lorelai says tossing him the phone.  
  
-Split screen Tristan/Becky  
  
"Hey Mom, it's just me I'm gald you're still up" Tristan says to his mother. "Tristan, what's wrong" Becky asks. "Oh nothing mom I just wanted to see if it was ok if i didn't go to school tomorrow". "Why don't you want to go to school dear" "Well Christopher just got home from a business trip and informed us that he wants us to go up to Boston in the morning to see his brother Jason's last crew race at Harvard, so is it ok I go" Becky laughs at her son "Of course it's ok, let me talk to Lorelai for a minute" "Sure Mom, hold on I'll talk to you when I get home tomorrow" Tristan tells his mother, "Lorelai, My mom wants to talk to you" He tells lorelai handing her the phone.  
  
-SS Lorelai/Becky  
  
"Hey Becky, how are you doing?" Lorelai asks. "Not so good, I'm sure Tristan told you what's going on around here. Thanks for offering to take him with you I don't think he needs to be around this house right now, I know he is very angry at his father and I can't really blame him I'm very angry with him as well but I don't want him doing anything he would regret, and being with you guys is always good for him" Becky tells her. "Oh it's no problem Beck, me and Chris and the kids will be here for both of you, so if you need anything don't hesitate to call" Lorelai says. "Thanks Lore, you've always been a wonderful friend and a good influence for Tristan, just make sure he stays out of trouble for me, K?" Becky asks. "of course we won't let him get in any trouble, I'll talk to you when we get back tomorrow night" "Ok goodnight, give Tristan my love". Lorelai hangs up the phone, "Ok all is good, Tristan your mother syas to tell you she loves you"  
  
"Oh wow"Rory says looking at her watch, "t's already quarter to three I'm going to go take a shower" "wake up your brother and sister while you're up there, would you Ror" Christopher asks. "Sure dad, I'll be down in a little bit." Rory exits the room and goes up stairs to get ready. "Tristan, you can use the bathroom in the spare bedroom next to Rory's room" Lorelai tells him. "Ok, Thanks, I just have to run out to my car i have some clothes in there" Tristan says standing up to leave the room. "Tristan when you're upstairs make sure that Rory got Juliet and CJ up, they don't like to listen to her much and I don't think they'll be very receptive at 3 in the monring" Chris tells him. "Ok" Tristan says walking out of the family room. Juliet and CJ come barreling in the room. "Daddy" they both scream running at him. "Hey Jules, CJ" Christopher says picking up his two youngest children and hugging them, "Did Rory tell you that you don't have to go to school today?" "Yep, she said we're going to see Uncle Jason, Are we really going to Boston to see him?" Juliet asks. "Yes we are" Lorelai tells them, "Why don't you two go upstairs and get dressed and I'll make us all some breakfast." "Ok Mommy" CJ says running up the stairs with Juliet in tow. "Christopher smiles at his wife, "are you really going to make breakfast" he asks. "Nope" Lorelai says kissing him on the cheek, "You are I'm going to go upstairs and get dressed" "Ok, I'll make breakfast, you go get ready" Christopher tells her as he stands and walks to the kitchen.  
  
About twenty five minutes later Rory, Tristan, CJ, Juliet, Lorelai, and Christopher are all gathered around the kitchen table. "Ok guys, finish eating I'm going to go upstairs and get changed" Christopher tells them "Oh and Lore, make a pot of coffee to take in the car with us". "Sure Chris" Lorelai tells him as he walks out of the room. "Mom," Rory begins "are you sure this outfit is good" as she stands up and shows her mom what she has on. She has on white capris, white platform sneakers and a light pink fitted tee that says Angel on it in white glitter. "Yeah sweetie, that looks ok" Lorelai tells her daughter "Do you have a coat to take, it will be chilly on the river?" "Yes Mother, I have my white jean jacket" Rory tells her. "Ok what about my outfit" lorelai asks, she's wearing light blue capris white platform sneakers and a white boatneck summer sweater that has 3/4 length sleeves and light blue trim around the neck and sleeves. "Yeah mom, I like that outfit, Oh wait it's mine" Rory tells her laughing. Tristan laughs at both of them "You too are too much, you know that right?" "Yep" Rory tells him "And that's why you love me"  
  
"Ok is everyone ready" Christopher asks coming into the kitchen. "Yep we're all ready, right kids?" Lorelai says. "Yeah" Rory, Tristan, CJ, and Juliet say in unison. "Ok good" Christopher tells them "In the car now this road trip has officially begun. 


	9. A Day at The Regatta

Day at the Regatta  
  
Disclaimer: it's in chapter 1  
  
rating PG13  
  
They arrived in Boston at 7:30 and went for coffee when they got there, after getting their coffee they walked dow to the river fo the regatta. upon getting to the river Jason spotted his family and came over to talk to them. "Chris" Jason yelled as he approaced. "Hey little bro, you read for the race?" Chris asked. "Yeah we're all set, Cidy should be here so keep your eyes peeled. Hey Lore, how are you? Rory, Juliet, CJ, and you must be the ever famous Tristan Dugrey." "I'm good Jay, we miss you around the house" Lorelai tells him. "Hi Uncle Jason" Rory says hugging him, "Yep that's Tristan". "Uncle Jason" Juliet exclaims wehre's my hug?" "Righere here Jules" he says hugging her and then hugging CJ, "Hey little man" "Hi Uncle Jason" CJ says. "Alright I gotta go get read for the race, I'll me up with you guys afterwards" Jason tells them. "So I'm famous" Tristan asks ROry. "Yep" ROry tells him, "Jay knows all about you". "Why do I get the feeling that he's not going to like  
me" Tristan asks her. "I don't know, because I know he'll like you" Rory tells him. "Here Rory, Tristan spread out this blanket, then go look for your Aunt Cindy" Chris tells them handing them a blanket. Tristan and ROry laid out the blanked and then went to look for Cindy. "Tristan, you relize this is probably the only time we'll be alone all day?" "Yeah ROry, I know but atleast we don't have to go to school" Tristan tells her. "Hey I think I see my aunt over there by the food cart" Rory says pulling Tristan in the direction of her aunt. "Aunt Cindy, Aunt Cindy" Rory yells trying to catch up with her Aunt. Cind turns around, "Rory Tristan I was just trying to find you guys." "Well Cindy, we're down by the bank, blanket and all" Tristan tells her5. "Shouldn't you two bein in Hartford at school?" Cindy asks. "Well" Rory tells her as they walk towards the blanket "Dad let us stay home to come and see Uncle Jason. We met someone you used to be friends with daughter" "Who" Cindy  
asks. "Marie Gellar, her daughter Paris just came to Chilton, it's funny she hates us, mom told us all about you and Marie." "Oh Rory I feel bad for you" Cind tells her as they sit to watch the races. Tristan sits down and ROry sits in front of him leaning against his chest, Juliet and CJ sit with Cindy on her blanket, and Chris and Lorelai sit next to ROry and Tristan in much the same fashion.  
  
The group swat and watched the regatta munching on chips and soad. At the end of the regatta Harvard won first place, Jason came over to his family, spotting his sister Cindy he picked her up and swon her in a circle, "Cindy Cindy Cindy... my sister the senator here to see me" he exclaims. "Yes Jason" she tells him, "now put me down." "Jason" Tristan says "those were some real great stroke speeds you set out there." "Tristan thanks, do you row" Jason asks. "Please Uncle Jason" Rory begins "don't get him started on rowing, pretty pretty please on sugar on top." "what's wrong Ror, you don't like crew?" Jason asks his niece. Chris laughs at his daughter, "Jay, it's not that she doesn't like crew it's that in the fall when Tristan is rowing she never gets to see him and she feels neglected....you know Chilton's crew practices" "Oh yes I do," Jason says "and Tristan I have to give you credit for doing it, those five hours of practice everyday, plus all the school work, and a  
social life I know what that's like." "Yeah, the practices are rough but I like it so I don't really mind, except for when your niece starts ragging on me about never being around because I'm too busy with practice" Tristan tells him. "Hey" Lorelai says "in my daughters defense, we GILMORE/HAYDEN women don't like to share, whethere it be coffee, clothes, or our men we don't like to share." "Thanks for sticking up for me Mom" Rory says. Cindy shakes her head at her two brothers and Tristan, "I must say I'm with Lorelai and Rory, there should be no sharing involved" "Ok and on a lighter note" Chris says, "what shall we do now?" Juliet starts jumping up and down, "I wann see some of Uncle Jason's hot friends" "Juliet" jason says shaking his head at his youngest niece "what did you just say?" Lorelai laughs at him, "Forget it Jase, she's already got a boyfriend, just show her the hotties and all will be well". "Ok then, how about we head back to Cambridge we can walk around get  
some lunch and then come back to the city" "OOOOh yeah" Rory yells "I get to see HARVARD, I get to see HARVARD". "Ok so I guess my crazy daughter has it decided, lets go" Chris says. The gang walks back to the cars and drives back to Cambridge  
  
A/N feed back please, that was just pure fluff, i need inspiration. 


End file.
